Naruto:Ryū ga ki
by ryu mokirami
Summary: first chapter of my fan-fiction. hoping to have chapter two up by monday. i really hope you all enjoy it.


hey, this is the first chapter of my fan-fiction. i'm really working hard on it, and i hope everyone likes it. it's set in an alternate naruto universe, with different villages and such. instead of tailed-beasts, there are elemental dragons. if there is anything else you don't understand, review and tell me what it was. i'll try to explain, or i'll fix it. anyways, heres to Naruto: Dragon Chronicles! i hope you enjoy it.

- **Ryū**

* * *

><p>my eyes followed her hand seals. boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. "this is the summoning jutsu, ryu. our family signed a blood contract with the lizards of suji island long ago, allowing us to call them to our aid in battle."<br>my older sister, Nia, pressed her hand to the ground, and black chain-like images appeared on the ground. suddenly, in front of her stood a lizard taller than her, with a frilled neck. the lizard was at least 15 feet tall, and carried a scroll across its back.  
>"ryu, this is pernili. she is one of the generals of suji island. she uses that scroll to summon blades for weapons."<br>i could do nothing but stare, awestruck, at pernili. "hello hatchling. i am pernili, as Nia-sister has introduced me." having said this, she drew the scroll from her back and opened it, and a massive scimitar popped out of the scroll. suddenly her frill turned a deep dark red. she pulled her head back and suddenly snapped it down, aiming at a tree. "fire style: doom flare!" pernili shouted.  
>the tree was hit by a small ball of light shot from her mouth, and it erupted into a dark red fire. she then walked toward it and drew the scimitar through the fire. the fire seemed to stick to the scimitar, and she brought it back, on fire.<br>"see, young hatchling, how i manipulate the fire of mount suji to my will? the fire i shoot from my mouth comes straight from the sacred mountain. it is what we on the island of suji drink."  
>i had no idea summoning jutsu could be so useful. i made sure to remember the hand seals, so i could practice later.<br>"Nia? can i summon lizards too? or do i have to wait until im older, or something?" i asked.  
>"you could do it right now. at birth your name was written in a scroll in your own blood, and that scroll is the contract. all it requires is a small amount of your own blood, then the hand seals. then you press your hand to something and depending on how much chakra you use, you summon stronger and stronger lizards." Nia explained.<br>"well, if that's all you need, Nia-sister, then ill be going?" Pernili asked.  
>"yes, you are free to leave. give mantariat-suji my regards." she answered.<br>Pernili disappeared in a puff of mist. i looked at Nia, and she smiled at me.  
>"so is that enough for one day? i need to leave on my mission soon." she said.<br>"that was awesome! can you walk me back to the village? and can you tell me about your mission?" i asked.  
>"oh, alright. but you can't tell anyone. its a B rank mission, possibly an A rank. we're headed to the village hidden in the jungle to bring a peace offering. ninja from the village hidden in the shallows will be waiting to ambush us, is what we've been told. two squads are going, mine and another. the other will have the peace offering, and my squad will create a diversion so the other squad can get to the village hidden in the jungle. we just need to hold off the shallows ninja long enough for them to complete the objective. the ambush point is the bridge over the village hidden in the night. and here we are, the village hidden in the crater."<br>we had just arrived at the gate to the village hidden in the crater. i said thanks for the lesson, and ran in. the rest of her squad ran out past me and they set off. just as soon as they were out of sight, i ran as fast as i could towards the south side of the village.

my name is ryu mokirami. i live in the village hidden in the crater. i am 5'4", 14 years old. i inherited my mothers piercing light blue eyes, and my fathers bright red hair. my parents are dead. my entire family is dead, except for my sister. and its all my fault. i am the strongest child born to the mokirami family in the last century. when i was born, the cragekaze saw this, and told my family i was one of the two chosen. when they tried to stop him from taking me, they were killed. the rest of my family started a riot, and were all killed. my sister refused to take part in the riot, because at the time she was anti-violence. he took me far out, to the edge of the crater. there he had a magnificent beast trapped in a cage. he told me to lay down, and go to sleep. i refused. he knocked me out. i dont know how, but he put that beast inside me.  
>i am a jinkchuuriki for the dragon of lightning.<p>

i finally reached my destination. i was at my best friends house, riazu. four gold medallions were across the top of the door. i knocked on the door and waited. riazu opened the door, and stepped out, shutting the door. riazu is about 5'8", and he's 14 as well. he has short black hair in the front, but the back is grown out past his shoulders. he has four gold medallions imprinted into his forehead. each has a different symbol. he is extremely good with taijutsu, and quite fast. "riazu, my sister just left on her mission. im gonna follow them and watch. you in?"  
>"i dont know if this is a good idea... we could get hurt..." he said quietly. riazu, being as powerful as he is, is also extremely timid.<br>"come on! make a choice, i gotta go get kira too." i said.  
>"kira's going too?" he said, suddenly interested.<br>"well... i don't actually know yet. but she will probably say yes." i answered. already walking west.  
>"wait up! i'll go with you." he said, running to catch up.<br>"i can't wait. she says it's a B rank, and possibly an A rank. this is gonna be so cool..." i said.  
>"yeah... cool... hey, there's kira." riazu said.<br>i looked forward and saw kira, watering some plants in front of her house. she turned and saw us when she heard riazu say her name, and she dropped her watering bucket and ran towards us. she tackle hugged me and knocked me over. "HEY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" she yelled.  
>i blushed, and stood up. she went and hugged riazu, and he was glaring at me. kira has blondish-brown hair, and is 5'3". shes also 14. shes not exactly strong, but her aim is deadly with a kunai, or any other throwing weapon for that matter. her hair goes down to her hips, and she wears it pushed back over her shoulders. she's hot, by my standards.<br>"so kira... my sister just left on a mission, and we were gonna follow them. you want to come along?" i asked.  
>"sounds like a lot of fun. sure, why not. it's almost like a date." she said, and winked. at which one of me and riazu, we couldn't tell. i looked over at riazu and caught him glaring at me again. "great! now we're ready. to the west gate!" i said.<p>

soon we were running along through the wasteland, headed west. in the distnace, i could see the cliffs. the bridge would be to the north a little. "kira, you have your shuriken in case we run into trouble?" i asked.  
>"got them. i never go anywhere without them. i also have kunai, paper bombs, mines, exploding kunai, and anything else you can think of." she replied.<br>"and riazu, you got your smoke bombs?" i said.  
>"got 'em. i also brought 3 packs of food pills. each of you take one." he said.<br>"riazu, your a genius. i knew i could count on you." i told him, as he tossed one to me and one to kira. i could now see the bridge in the distance. but there was flashes coming from the bridge. i saw a figure fall off. something was wrong, i could feel it. i rushed to get there, and ran out ahead of riazu and kira. i stopped at the beggining of the bridge. out along the bridge i saw three dead shallows ninja, one dead crater ninja, three live shallows ninja, and one barely alive Nia. i rushed out onto the bridge and yelled out,  
>"NIA!" she turned and saw me. she had a look of shock on her face. one of the shallows ninja held up his hands to start hands seals.<br>"NO! NOT NIA TOO!" i yelled.  
>suddenly i felt something shift within me. a pain shot through my eyes, and i was forced to close them. when i opened them,<br>everything looked slightly differnt. it didnt matter though, because he had begun his hand signs. i bit my thumb,  
>then started mine too.<br>boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram.  
>i slammed my hand against the bridge and in front of me appeared a 12 foot tall lizard, but this one had no frill, and had a massive sword strapped to its back made of a shiny blue material.<br>"what is your name?" i yelled at it.  
>"i am yuform, carrier of the cursed blade martori, and elite of the island of suji! who are you, hatchling?" he bellowed.<br>"i am ryu." as soon as i said this, he turned to see the other ninja and his eyes slitted. he drew martori, and shouted,  
>"if they plan to harm the mokirami, i kill them!"<br>the shallows ninja, who had been dumbstruck, quickly regained his composure and finished his hand seals. "water style: searing rain!" he shouted.  
>steaming water started to rain upon yuform. befor it touched him he bellowed,<br>"water style: water reflection mirror!" and a circle of water appeared above him. when the water touched it, it turned to glass, and redirected the scalding water upong the shallows ninja. they ran across the bridge in the other direction as fast as they could.

i ran to where Nia was. yuform ran up behind me. kira and riazu were standing off to the side. "Nia-sister? but how could they do this to her?" yuform asked. i wasnt listening. Nia looked up at me and i knelt down. "i can't beleive you mastered the summoning jutsu already." she said, and smiled.  
>"Nia, are you alright?" i stuttered. she looked me in the eyes and said,<br>"no. im going to die. but it's ok. you have the eyes. everything will be alright... you have the eyes..." "the eyes? Nia you can't die! you still need to teach me! i need you to stay alive! your my only family left..." i said.  
>"i'm sorry to leave you like this... but you have they eyes. you'll be fine... you can fend for yourself..." she wispered.<br>and then she closed her eyes, and never opened them again.  
>"i'll take her body to mount suji. it's what she wanted. i'm sorry about your loss, ryu-youngling. she was a great ninja, and a great friend." yuform told me.<br>"just go." i told him. he took her body and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
>i sat there for a while, and then kira whispered,<br>"ryu?"  
>suddenly a huge rage filled me, i felt the shift inside me again, but stronger. i looked up and kira and riazu gasped.<br>"ryu... your eyes!" kira said. "yes i know! my eyes! good thing they saved Nia right? oh, wait, they didnt!" i was shouting now.  
>"no ryu, your eyes have changed..." kira whispered.<br>i felt the shift again, extremely powerful. my vision started to fade. i looked down at my hand and saw little lightning ripples along my skin. lightning claws started to form. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" i heard my voice twisted with another shout. and i looked up at kira, and the look 'on her face was like she was seeing a monster. she was.


End file.
